1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to round balers utilizing twine for wrapping successively formed bales and, more particularly, to a retractable twine guide for spacing the twine wrapped around the bale a certain distance from one of the sidewalls of the baler.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Round balers of both the fixed and variable chamber varieties often utilize strands of twine to wrap a fully formed bale. However, it is a well recognized problem with such conventional balers that twine wrapped around the extreme ends of the bale adjacent the sidewalls of the baler tends to slip off the bale. As those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, this problem is attributable to various factors such as the decreased crop material density at the ends of the bale. The convolutions of twine wrapped around the relatively inadequately formed ends of the bale are susceptible to unwrapping or may simply separate from the bale as the bale is discharged, transported, etc. As those of ordinary skill in the art will further recognize, this problem is magnified in dry, crumbly hay conditions.
Detached convolutions of twine are troublesome for several reasons. For example, loose strands of twine are unsightly and obviously detrimental to the salability of the bale. Moreover, the ends of the bale tend to be insufficiently wrapped, allowing the bale to loosen and deteriorate, which is especially problematic when the bales are stacked.
Accordingly, twine guides have been provided for spacing twine wrapped around the bale a certain distance inwardly from the sidewalls of the baler to ensure the twine remains wrapped around the bale. However, conventional twine guides consist of stationary devices mounted to the sidewalls of the baler. Since a majority of balers utilize a twine dispenser in the form of one or more pivotal twine dispensing tubes which dispense twine within the inflow of crop material so that the material carries the twine into the baling chamber and around the bale, the twine guide is positioned between the dispensing tube and the baling chamber and generally within the path of the inflowing material. Consequently, stationary twine guides interfere with the flow of crop material and are prone to collecting crop material and trash thereon which inhibits their twine guiding function. As those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, conventional twine guides are particularly problematic in balers utilizing a wide pickup. Wide pickups transfer and converge a wide windrow of crop material into the baling chamber and traditionally employ structure that congests the area within which the dispensing tube and twine guide are positioned and, more importantly, deliver a relatively heavy flow of crop material adjacent the sides of the baler.